Neville Narrated
by merry holdwine
Summary: moments manquants des 15 premières années de la vie de Neville Longbottom


**Neville Narrated**

**Auteur : **merry holdwine

**Rating :** PG

**Résumé :** moments manquants des 15 premières années de la vie de Neville Longbottom

**Disclaimer:** Tout ce beau monde appartient à J.K. Rowling.

**Spoilers:** jusqu'au tome 5 uniquement

**Notes sur la fic: **fiction écrite pour itsuki59 pour le défi st-valentin de la communauté le chaudron bav de livejournal

Oh et j'ai laissé quelques noms propres en anglais.

Dans la dernière petite "histoire" sont inclus des passages de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (pages 576-579 de l'édition française grand format) .

* * *

_Décembre 1979_

La venue au monde de Neville Longbottom n'était pas programmée. Oh pour ça non.

"Alice est enceinte," annonça Frank à sa mère un matin de décembre, dans la cuisine de la maison familiale.

Augusta en laissa tomber sa tasse de café par terre, laquelle se brisa sur le sol carrelé immaculé. Frank se leva et répara les dégâts en deux coups de baguette. Son regard se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers sa mère, qui essayait de rester digne, les doigts pourtant crispés contre le rebord du buffet.

"Ai-je bien entendu ?" demanda-t-elle enfin, prenant garde à ne pas croiser le regard de son fils unique.

"Ne joue pas à ça," soupira Frank.

"Non mais te rends-tu compte de ce que cela implique ?" s'écria Augusta, oubliant toute contenance. "Tiens-tu vraiment à faire venir un enfant dans ce monde ? Un monde dirigé par la peur, dans lequel on ne peut même plus dîner chez soi sans prendre la précaution de lancer un sortilège de fermeture sur la porte ? Où ton voisin pourrait devenir ton pire ennemi, même contre sa volonté ?"

"Justement, oui !" rétorqua-t-il.

L'assurance de son fils coupa net l'élan de Mrs Longbottom.

"Je ne vais pas te dire que ce bébé était prévu, ou que ça sera facile. Mais il représente aussi l'espoir. Et merde, ce n'est pas parce que les temps sont durs, et que personne ne sait de quoi demain sera fait, ni même s'il y aura un demain, qu'il faut s'arrêter de vivre !"

Frank n'avait pas eu l'intention d'en dire autant. Il était lui-même étonné de ses convictions. Après tout, Alice et lui avaient commencé par paniquer en apprenant la nouvelle. Avec leur rôle dans l'Ordre du Phénix, et leurs fonctions officielles d'Aurors, comment gérer la venue d'un bébé ?

"Alors que ça te plaise ou non, l'été prochain il y aura une personne de plus à cette table. A moins que tu ne nous fasses plus l'honneur de ta présence !"

"Ne sois pas stupide," dit enfin Augusta d'un ton très calme à présent. Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers les large escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs.

"Où vas-tu?" demanda son fils.

"Voir si ton ancienne chambre est aménageable pour Frank Jr bien sûr. Tu ne tiens quand même pas à faire dormir ton fils dans votre chambre?"

Frank fut de pris de court. "Mon fils?"

"Oui, j'ai comme un pressentiment que ça sera un garçon. Maintenant, tu peux très bien lui choisir un autre prénom."

"C'est que... on n'y a pas encore réfléchi avec Alice."

"Alors il serait temps de commencer." Et sans un mot de plus, elle continua de gravir les marches d'un pas assuré, laissant son fils un peu déboussolé mais souriant.

S'il y avait une chose qu'on pouvait dire sur Augusta Longbottom, c'est qu'elle était imprévisible. Même pour ses proches.

* * *

_Novembre 1981_

Augusta Longbottom était assise dans le fauteuil de son salon, portant à ses lèvres une tasse de thé brûlante. Rien ne laissait deviner l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Elle reposa la tasse dans sa soucoupe, et l'ensemble sur la petite table basse en chêne massif. On frappa à la porte. Trois petits coups. Elle se leva rapidement, mais sans précipitation, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

"Qui est-ce?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

"Alastor Moody et Maggie Hamilton," répondit une voix douce mais teintée d'une émotion certaine.

"Augusta, je vais devoir vous demander quel est-"

Mais Moody n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la porte était déjà ouverte. Il poussa un grognement. "Vous auriez dû me laisser le temps de vous poser la question de sécurité, puis me poser la vôtre."

"Pas le temps pour vos stupides jeux d'Auror, Alastor," répliqua Mrs Longbottom. "Et ça n'a pas empêché mon fils de se faire enlever avec sa femme et leur fils, à ce que je sache."

"Justement, nous venons vous voir au sujet de cette... affaire."

Sans un mot, Augusta les laissa passer pour entrer dans la maison et referma la porte derrière elle. Maggie tenait entre ses bras ce qui ressemblait à un tas de vêtements.

"Augusta je-" commença-t-elle. Elle tendit le petit paquet de linge vers Mrs Longbottom. Une petite tête rose émergea d'entre les couvertures. Neville était pour le moment endormi paisiblement. "Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais voici tout ce qui vous reste," poursuivit Margaret Hamilton, Auror de première classe.

Augusta était comme figée sur place. "Mon fils et sa femme?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton étrangement anodin au vu de la situation.

"Ils ne sont pas morts," répondit Moody, ses deux yeux, normal et magique, fixés sur la femme impassible. "Mais quand nous sommes arrivés sur place, les Lestranges avaient déjà effectué le sort Cruciatus à de nombreuses reprises. Frank et Alice ont été conduits à St-Mungo mais je doute qu'ils ne retrouvent un jour leurs capacités mentales. Vous êtes maintenant la seule famille de ce petit, Augusta."

"Je comprends," dit-elle. "Je m'occuperai de lui."

"Nous devons vous laisser maintenant mais encore une fois, nous sommes désolés," répéta Moody. "Et une dernière chose..." Il croisa le regard de Maggie. "Nous pensons que ce petit a peut-être lui aussi subi quelques sortilèges, mais impossible de dire lesquels exactement. Il n'en gardera a priori aucune séquelle grave, mais peut-être aura-t-il tendance à être maladroit et un peu lent."

Après des salutations polies, les deux Aurors prirent congé, laissant Mrs Longbottom toute seule avec son petit fils. Elle monta à l'étage, entra dans la chambre qui lui était réservée, et le déposa dans son berceau. Puis, toujours extrêmement calme et posée, elle entra dans la salle de bains la plus proche pour se servir un verre d'eau. Elle en but quelques gorgées puis reposa le verre sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle contempla enfin son reflet dans le miroir. Personne n'aurait pu deviner à son air toujours contenu qu'elle venait de perdre son fils unique et sa belle-fille. Il se passa alors quelque chose d'inédit dans la vie d'Augusta Longbottom. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids, et fut obligée de s'asseoir à même le sol pour ne pas tomber. Puis elle sentit un liquide chaud couler sur ses joues, sur son menton, sur ses vêtements. Son goût était salé en bouche. Elle avait oublié le goût qu'avaient les larmes. Elle pleura tellement qu'elle s'imagina se noyer dedans. Elle pleura pour son fils Frank, elle pleura de ne pas avoir pu le protéger comme toute mère le voudrait. Elle pleura pour sa formidable belle-fille Alice, à qui elle n'avait jamais avoué qu'elle la considérait comme sa propre fille. Elle pleura pour son petit-fils Neville qui grandirait sans parents. Elle se devait d'être forte pour lui. Elle sécha ses larmes et essaya de retrouver une apparence convenable.

* * *

_Août 1988_

"Je ne dis pas qu'il est... anormal mais c'est tout de même bizarre qu'il n'ait encore pas manifesté de pouvoirs magiques. Il a huit ans tout de même! A cet âge là Frank connaissait déjà quelques sortilèges basiques!"

"Pardon?"

Augusta fixa son beau-frère Algie avec un regard surpris et mécontent. Celui-ci baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. "En secret," murmura-t-il pour lui-même. "Frank connaissait déjà quelques sortilèges basiques _en secret_. Bien joué Algs."

"Je passerai sur l'influence néfaste que tu as pu voir sur mon fils. Je comprends à présent mieux certaines choses." Mrs Longbottom reprit une gorgée de thé. "Mais serais-tu en train d'insinuer que mon petit fils, descendant de grands lignées de sorciers brillants, et dont les parents ont été sacrifiés à la lutte contre la magie noire, serait un simple cracmol?"

"Voyons Augusta," intervint Enid. "Ce n'est pas ce qu'Algie a voulu dire."

"C'est _exactement_ ce qu'il a voulu dire. Et il le pense depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas oublié l'incident de Blackpool."

"Tu ne peux pas nier que Neville ne pourrait pas être différencié des enfants moldus," ajouta Algie, comme pour confirmer les suspicions de sa belle-soeur. "De plus, il est plutôt lent et maladroit."

Cette phrase renvoya des souvenirs vieux de sept ans à Augusta. Alastor Moody l'avait prévenue sur les sortilèges subis par Neville. Mais elle n'avait jamais voulu le croire. Et elle ne l'avait jamais dit à qui que ce soit, y compris Neville.

"As-tu pensé le faire examiner par un médicomage? Je-"

Enid fit un mouvement de main pour interrompre son mari.

"Quoi?" demanda celui-ci d'un ton agacé.

Sa femme pointa du menton la porte située derrière lui. Augusta et Algie se retournèrent, et eurent juste le temps d'entrapercevoir Neville qui se tenait dans l'encablure de la porte, un petit bouquet de fleurs sauvages à la main, des larmes plein les yeux, avant que celui-ci ne partît en courant vers sa chambre située à l'étage.

Neville savait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres enfants sorciers. Il en rencontrait peu souvent, étant éduqué par sa grand-mère à domicile. Mais il les voyait, se baladant avec leurs parents et quelques fois des frères et soeurs. Insouciants, heureux, agiles... leur famille ne craignait pas qu'ils se brisent la nuque à chaque partie de cache-cache. Certains savaient déjà monter à balai.

On frappa à la porte. Neville, assis par terre contre le rebord de son lit, ne répondit pas à cet appel. Il allait rester là pour toujours, et tout le monde serait content car ils seraient enfin débarassés de lui et des ennuis, de la _honte_ qu'il leur causait. On frappa de nouveau, et cette fois une voix appela son nom. Neville se leva pour fermer la porte à double tour puis revint à sa position initiale. Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas eu erreur quelque part. Si les médicomages ne s'étaient pas trompés à la naissance, le confondant avec un enfant moldu. Ses parents, à ce qu'il entendait souvent, étaient des Aurors si brillants et aimés de la communauté magique. Comment pourrait-il être leur fils ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur le Grand Oncle Algie. Neville soupira. Un simple "Alohomora" suffisait aux _vrais_ sorciers pour ouvrir une porte verrouillée de façon aussi... moldue.

"Oh Neville je suis vraiment désolé," dit-il en s'approchant lentement.

Neville haussa les épaules sans lever la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et sûrement pas la dernière, qu'une telle situation se présentait.

"Bon, allez," ajouta Algie en prenant son petit neveu par les épaules pour le mettre debout. "J'ai quelque chose à te montrer," dit-il d'un ton malicieux.

Intrigué, Neville se laissa conduire vers la fenêtre de la chambre.

"Tu vois ce bel arbre?" demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt le jardin.

"Euh, non, Oncle Algie."

Celui-ci baissa la tête en direction de Neville. "Ah oui évidemment. J'ai oublié comment ces fenêtres peuvent sembler hautes quand on a 8 ans." Il se baissa pour prendre Neville dans ses bras et lui montrer la vue. Mais l'architecture de la maison ne lui permettait pas de trouver une position confortable sans que l'un d'eux ne se retrouvât coincé contre le mur ou sans champ de vision. Il décida alors d'essayer de porter Neville à bout de bras par la fenêtre, et se retrouva à le tenir par les chevilles pendant un court instant. C'est à ce moment précis que choisit Enid pour entrer brusquement dans la pièce en s'écriant "Qui veut de la meringue ?". Surpris, Algie lâcha prise.

Neville n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'il tombait. Il entendit bien sûr les cris horrifiés de son grand oncle. Il ressentit surtout un impression de chaleur, et la sensation qu'un feu d'artifice explosait près de lui. Et, sans prévenir, il se retrouva à rebondir dans le jardin, sur les camélias de sa grand-mère, sur le chemin de pierre, et atterrit sans encombres sur la route. Soudain, un mélange confus de rires, de bruits de pas et de cris s'approchait de lui. L'oncle Algie était de nouveau à ses côtés, le saisit une fois de plus dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer.

"Arrête Oncle Algie je vais être malade," dit Neville dont le teint tournait au verdâtre.

"Repose le au sol tout de suite," dit la voix sèche de Mrs Longbottom.

De retour par terre, la tête de Neville lui tournait encore un peu mais il pouvait tout de même distinguer sa grand-mère et Tante Enid devant lui. Augusta avait les bras croisés et les lèvres pincées, de toute évidence furieuse. Derrière elle, Enid affichait un large sourire.

"Je suis désolé Grand-Mère," dit Neville.

Algie éclata de rire. "Ce n'est pas après toi qu'elle est en colère, mon grand, mais après moi.. Il se tourna vers sa belle-soeur. "Et il y a de quoi, même si c'était un accident. Mais tu me diras tes quatre vérités plus tard, l'heure est à la célébration!"

Neville leva les yeux, incrédule.

"Tu as montré de la magie Neville", dit la Tante Enid. "Nous sommes très fiers de toi."

Augusta se tourna vers elle, puis de nouveau vers son petit-fils. Elle n'ajouta rien mais posa la main sur son épaule en souriant. Neville s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient humides mais pourtant elle avait l'air heureuse.

L'événement fut fêté comme il se doit chez les Longbottoms. Neville eut même le droit à sa première gorgée de bièraubeurre à l'insu de sa grand-mère. Il était maintenant assez tard et le petit garçon était assis en tailleur au milieu de la pelouse. Il souriait. Il n'était pas un cracmol finalement. Il allait aller à Hogwarts, comme ses parents. Apprendre la magie. Et peut-être qui c'est, devenir un jour un Auror, comme eux, ou un grand médicomage pour trouver comment les guérir. Tous les rêves lui étaient permis à présent.

Il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. L'oncle Algie s'assit à côté de lui.

"Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que je voulais te dire avant de te lâcher de la fenêtre?"

Neville haussa les épaules.

"Et bien j'allais te raconter un beau blabla à propos de ce grand arbre là-bas." Il montra du doigt un grand saule. "Cet arbre a été planté quand on était petits, ton grand-père et moi. Au début il ne poussait pas bien. Il était petit, frêle, on aurait dit que le moindre coup de vent, la moindre intempérie, auraient pu le faire tomber. Mais petit à petit il est devenu plus résistant, a résisté à tout, et est devenu le plus bel arbre du jardin. Voilà, c'est cette métaphore de pacotille que je voulais te raconter. Mais ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui est bien plus important."

Neville fronça les sourcils. "C'est quoi une méatorphe?"

Algie ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de l'enfant en riant. "Ta grand-mère t'expliquera. Elle est fière de toi, tu sais, même si elle ne le montre pas souvent. Ou du moins, pas d'une façon que la plupart des êtres humains comprennent."

De la fenêtre de la cuisine, Augusta Longbottom couvait son petit-fils d'un regard tendre.

* * *

_24 Juillet 1991_

"Neville, veux-tu bien mettre le couvert s'il te plaît ?"

Le jeune garçon au visage rond soupira et se leva lentement de la place qu'il occupait dans le jardin familial, le dos contre le grand saule situé en son milieu. Depuis des années, il avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir au milieu des plantes et de les observer, ou même, chose qu'il n'avait avoué à personne, de leur parler. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement à quand est-ce que cette routine remontait ni pourquoi elle avait commencé. Mais il ne se serait jamais aventuré à essayer de prendre soin des arbres ou des fleurs, sa grand-mère aurait paniqué à cette idée et lui aurait indirectement rappelé qu'il n'était bon à rien. En se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il se demanda pourquoi elle exigeait toujours de lui d'accomplir toutes ces petites tâches comme mettre le couvert ou essuyer la vaisselle alors qu'elle aurait pu très bien les effectuer d'un coup de baguette magique. Peut-être pour l'accoutumer à sa future vie de cracmol.

Arrivé dans la salle à manger, Neville ouvrit machinalement la porte du vaisselier et en sortit deux assiettes. Augusta Longbottom entra à son tour, un tablier autour de la taille et le chignon un peu défait de par son activité incessante dans la cuisine.

"Neville... Ne te souviens-tu donc pas que Oncle Algie et Tante Enid viennent déjeuner avec nous ?"

"Oh désolé Grand-Mère, j'avais complètement oublié..."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, de toute évidence habituée aux "oublis" de son petit-fils.

"Ce n'est rien," dit-elle avant de disparaître de nouveau dans la cuisine.

Neville se saisit de deux assiettes supplémentaires et les posa sur la table. Malheureusement, trop près du bord. Leur chute sur le carrelage résonna dans toute la maison. Neville ferma les yeux. Dans quelques secondes, sa grand-mère allait revenir en courant, crier et le sermonner, encore. Il pouvait déjà entendre ses pas. Et sa voix qui criait "Neville, Neville !". Mais quelque chose était différent.

"Neville !" s'écria Mrs Longbottom, à présent à côté de lui.

Il refusait toujours d'ouvrir les yeux. Peut-être que s'il les laissait fermés, il pourrait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Oh ne fais pas l'idiot et ouvre les yeux !"

Neville ouvrit enfin l'oeil droit, puis le gauche. Au lieu du tablier de sa grand-mère, il y avait devant lui un morceau de parchemin, ou plus exactement une enveloppe que sa grand-mère agitait avec excitation devant ses yeux. Le nom et l'adresse de Neville y étaient inscrites à l'encre verte.

"C'est de Hogwarts," dit Augusta avec joie. "Tu seras un sorcier, Neville."

* * *

_Le même jour, quelques heures après_

"Neville, mon grand !" dit Algie Longbottom d'un air enjoué quand son petit neveu lui ouvrit la porte!

"Je vais aller à Hogwarts, Oncle Algie, à Hogwarts !"

"Haha je sais, ta grand-mère a envoyé un Hibou à la moitié de la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne dès qu'elle a su !"

"Algs, tu exagères," rectifia son épouse, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre mais le sourire aux lèvres. "Je dirais environ 45 plutôt."

Mais Neville avait les yeux rivés sur une petite boîte percée de trous qu'Algie avait sous le bras.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il d'un air intrigué. "C'est pour moi ?"

"A quoi bon faire durer le suspense ? Oui c'est pour toi. Un petit cadeau que tu pourras emmener à Hogwarts."

"Je peux l'ouvrir maintenant ?" demanda Neville avec excitation.

Son grand oncle hocha la tête et lui mit la boîte entre les mains.

"On dirait que c'est vivant !" Neville ouvrit délicatement l'ouverture du dessus et se retrouva nez à nez avec une petite créature verte et coassante. "Un crapaud ! Merci Oncle Algie !" Il avait lu avec soin la lettre de la directrice adjointe de Hogwarts. Il était autorisé à emmener un animal de compagnie. Chat, hibou ou crapaud. "Je vais l'appeler Trevor."

* * *

_Le même jour, en soirée_

Neville était un peu nerveux. Pour la première fois, il était autorisé à entrer dans le bureau de sa grand-mère, en temps normal territoire interdit pour le petit garçon maladroit qu'il était. Mais ce soir elle l'y avait en quelque sorte "convoqué". Et s'il y avait quelque chose que Neville avait appris en 10 années de vie commune avec Augusta Longbottom, c'est que quand elle vous convoquait, il valait mieux y aller.

"Assis-toi, " dit-elle enfin, coupant le silence.

Neville s'exécuta immédiatement.

"Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose, Neville. Tout le monde est ravi que tu sois accepté à Hogwarts. Cependant, la famille Longbottom est très connue dans le monde sorcier. Tes parents étaient, et quelque part demeurent, de très grands sorciers. Ils n'ont pas donné leur santé mentale à la lutte contre les forces du mal pour que leur fils ne leur fasse pas honneur."

Neville baissa la tête et regarda ses chaussures.

"Ce qui veut dire que j'attends de toi un comportement exemplaire là-bas. Et de bons résultats." Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. "Enfin, fais de ton mieux."

Neville était au bord des larmes, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas l'intention de sa grand-mère. Elle était un peu stricte et la perte de son fils et de sa belle-fille l'avaient rendue un peu avare de sentiments mais c'était juste sa façon de parler. Elle était comme ça avec tout le monde.

"Allez viens," lui dit-elle d'un ton plus doux mais tout aussi solennel.

Neville la suivit vers l'armoire derrière le bureau. Tous les meubles de la pièce étaient faits de chêne massif aux motifs anciens et impressionnants, renforçant son côté intimidant, surtout pour un garçon de 11 ans à peine. Mrs Longbottom ouvrit avec précaution la vitrine en verre qui composait la partie centrale de l'armoire et en sortit, avec encore plus de délicatesse, un fin morceau de bois d'environ 15-20 cm qu'elle présenta à Neville en souriant.

"C'est la baguette magique de ton père. Prends-en soin. Je suis certaine qu'il voudrait qu'elle te revienne."

Neville tendit les doigts pour toucher la baguette, incertain de la méthode requise pour s'en saisir. "Merci," balbutia-t-il enfin, l'objet magique serré dans sa main droite. "Tu crois... " hésita-t-il.

"Oui ?"

"Tu crois que je peux m'en servir pour retrouver Trevor ? Il m'a échappé des mains tout à l'heure."

* * *

_Eté 1995_

Quand Neville descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, en ce matin d'été ensoleillé, il y trouva sa grand-mère déjà attablée, une tasse de thé à la main, _et la Gazette du Sorcier_ dans l'autre. Et comme presque tous les jours depuis le début des vacances, elle grommelait tout en lisant.

"Comment peuvent-ils dire de telles absurdités sur Dumbledore, et sur Harry Potter !" marmonna-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour son petit-fils.

Neville haussa les épaules pour faire bonne figure et se servit un morceau de toast.

"Ce n'est pas par hasard si l'endroit le plus sûr du pays, c'est Hogwarts ! C'est grâce à Dumbledore tout ça! Je vous en ficherais des _gâteux_ ou _trop vieux_ moi!"

Un tel langage était surprenant dans la bouche d'Augusta Longbottom, si bien que Neville faillit s'étouffer sur son morceau de pain grillé.

"C'est le gouvernement qui est sur la mauvaise pente ! Comment peuvent-ils réfuter la véritable version des faits, ignorer la mort de ce jeune garçon !" Elle s'interrompit, le temps de reprendre une gorgée de thé.

Neville en profita pour s'aventurer à dire quelques mots. "J'étais là quand Harry a ramené Cedric. Et quand Dumbledore nous a tout expliqué. Je ne comprends pas comment ce journal peut-il être aussi loin de la réalité."

"C'est de la politique tout ça... Fudge a toujours eu peur de Dumbledore... alors que celui-ci ne fait qu'aider ! Quel imbécile... ça va mal tourner tout ça, parce que Tu-Sais-Qui _est_ de retour, oh ça oui. Je savais qu'il reviendrait, les Mangemorts avaient l'air si surs d'eux quand-"Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Neville savait quel souvenir elle allait évoquer. La torture de ses parents, 15 ans auparavant. Elle le lui avait expliqué dès qu'il avait été en âge de comprendre et avait insisté sur leur sacrifice et leur courage. "Si Dumbledore le dit...", reprit-elle, "et s'il fait confiance au jeune Potter, nous avons toutes les raisons de les croire."

"Harry ne mentirait pas," dit Neville avec conviction. "Ce n'est pas seulement le garçon qui a survécu, c'est aussi quelqu'un de bien. Il est dans ma classe, tu sais."

Mrs Longbottom eut un large sourire. "Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ?"

Neville secoua la tête, se demandant ce qui avait pu passer dans l'esprit de sa grand-mère. "Nous allons annuler notre abonnement à ce ramassis de bêtises."

* * *

_Vacances de Noël 1995_

Neville connaissait le chemin par coeur. Arrivée à l'Hôpital St-Mungo par poudre de cheminette. Escalier vers le quatrième étage, Pathologie des Sortilèges. Salle Janus Thickey pour les résidants de longue durée. Ses parents. Il se demandait parfois s'il pouvait les appeler comme cela alors qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux dans une état... normal. Différent de ces coquilles vides qui ne savaient même pas qui il était, qu'il était le sang de leur sang. Et leur rendre visite à Noël n'en était que plus déprimant. Au moment où dans les autres foyers parents et enfants dégustaient dinde et pudding en s'échangeant cadeaux et accolades, Neville devait accompagner sa grand-mère dans cet hôpital déprimant. Il détestait le déballage d'objets personnels des patients de cette salle. Ce n'était qu'une preuve de plus qu'ils étaient là pour longtemps, voire pour toujours. Et ces rideaux tirés autour des lits pour leur donner une pseudo-intimité. Etrangement, il ressentait que venir ici était en même temps indispensable pour lui, même s'il traînait toujours les pieds pour y aller. Noël, c'était la famille, saine d'esprit ou pas. Et puis c'était ça ou supporter les blagues du Grand Oncle Algie après qu'il ait pris un verre de Firewhiskey de trop.

Neville restait silencieux pendant la majeure partie des visites, contrairement à sa grand-mère, qui parlait à son fils et sa belle-fille comme si de rien n'était, et comme si leurs propos et leurs mouvements incohérents étaient des réponses satisfaisantes aux dernières nouvelles qu'elle leur apportait.

"Bon," dit-elle enfin. "Je pense qu'on va y aller, Neville."

Celui-ci hocha la tête machinalement.

"Frank, Alice, encore Joyeux Noël et à bientôt." Elle jeta un regard un Neville qui murmura à son tour ses voeux de Noël. Puis ils écartèrent les rideaux d'isolement pour sortir dans l'allée centrale.

"Ah, Mrs Longbottom, vous partez déjà ?" demanda la guérisseuse.

"Oui," répondit Augusta. "Nous avons des invités à la maison."

"Neville ! " s'écria soudainement une voix familière.

Neville sursauta et courba le dos comme si une balle de pistolet venait de le manquer de peu.

"C'est nous, Neville !" dit Ron, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle avec Harry, Hermione et Ginny. Mais que pouvaient-ils bien faire dans cette partie de l'hôpital ?

"Regarde ! Lockhart est ici ! Et toi, qui est-ce que tu venais voir ?"

Neville ne s'était jamais senti aussi gêné de toute sa vie. Enfin, presque. Disons que si on exceptait les cours de potions, c'était le moment de sa vie le plus embarrassant. Il aurait préféré se trouver n'importe où dans le monde plutôt qu'ici.

"Ce sont des amis à toi, mon chéri ?" demanda sa grand-mère d'un ton aimable en se dirigeant vers eux.

Le visage de Neville était à présent teinté d'une couleur violette et il n'osait pas lever les yeux, au risque de croiser des regards interrogateurs.

"Ah, oui," dit sa grand-mère.

Elle fixa Harry ses yeux flamboyants.

"Je sais qui tu es bien sûr. Neville me dit toujours le plus grand bien de toi."

Harry balbutia un remerciement en serrant la main tendue vers lui. Neville était de plus en plus gêné et restait les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures.

"Et vous deux, vous êtes les Weasleys," pousuivit-elle en tendant la main à Ron puis Ginny. "Oui, je connais vos parents – pas très bien sans doute – mais ce sont des gens charmants... Et toi, tu dois être Hermione Granger ?"

Hermione avait l'air surprise que Mrs Longbottom connaisse son nom mais ce n'était pas étonnant, Neville lui avait parlé d'elle à plusieurs reprises, ce qu'elle confirma par elle-même quelques instants plus tard.

"Oh, c'est un gentil garçon," dit-elle, et son regard se tourna vers Neville qui réalisa qu'elle parlait de lui. "Mais il n'a pas le talent de son père, il faut bien le reconnaître."

Elle montra d'un signe de tête les lits occupés par les parents de Neville.

"Quoi ?" dit Ron, abasourdi."C'est ton _père_ qui est là-bas ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?" s 'exclama sèchement Mrs Longbottom. "Tu n'as donc pas parlé de tes parents à tes amis, Neville ?"

Neville avait redouté ce moment depuis l'instant où il avait entendu Ron l'interpeller. Il prit une profonde inspiration, leva les yeux au plafond et hocha la tête, dans l'attente de la réaction de sa grand-mère. Celle-ci fut vive.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte !" poursuivit-elle, en colère. "Tu devrais au contraire être _fier_, Neville, tu m'entends ? _Fier _! Ils n'ont pas sacrifié leur santé et leur équilibre mental pour que leur fils unique ait honte d'eux !"

"Je n'ai pas honte," protesta faiblement Neville.

En face de lui, il pouvait voir Ron qui se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir ses parents au fond de la salle. Voilà exactement ce qu'il avait voulu éviter. Que ses parents deviennent en quelque sorte des phénomènes de foire, une curiosité pour ses camarades. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils aient pitié de lui.

"Et bien, tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer !" répliqua Mrs Longbottom. "Mon fils et son épouse, " dit-elle pour les quatre autres, "ont été torturés jusqu'à en perdre la raison par les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui."

Neville ferma les yeux pour ignorer les réactions horrifiées de ses amis.

"C'étaient des Aurors, voyez-vous," reprit sa grand-mère. "Et très respectés dans la communauté des sorciers. Très doués tous les deux. Je... Oui, Alice, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Neville ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa mère s'était approchée d'eux à petits pas. Elle fit un geste timide vers lui, comme pour lui donner quelque chose.

"Encore ?" dit Mrs Longbottom, un peu lasse. "Très bien, Alice, ma chérie, très bien... Neville, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais prends-le."

Neville avait déjà la main tendue vers sa mère et celle-ci y fit tomber un papier vide de Ballongomme du Bullard. Il le reconnut comme provenant du paquet que sa grand-mère et lui venaient d'apporter à ses parents en cadeau.

"C'est très gentil, ma chérie, " dit sa grand-mère de ce ton faussement enjoué qu'elle maniait si bien au sein de cet hôpital.

"Merci, maman," dit Neville à voix basse.

Sa mère repartit vers le fond de la salle en chantonnant. Neville osa enfin lever la tête vers ses amis, les défiant de rire.

"Bon, il est temps de rentrer," soupira Augusta en enfilant ses long gants verts. "J'ai été très heureuse de faire votre connaissance à tous. Neville, va mettre ce papier à la corbeille, elle a dû t'en donner déjà suffisamment pour tapisser les murs de ta chambre."

Sans un dernier regard vers ses camarades de Gryffindor, Neville suivit sa grand-mère vers la sortie, en prenant soin de ranger discrètement le papier bonbon dans sa poche.

De retour dans sa chambre, Neville s'allongea sur son lit un bon moment, immobile, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi déprimé, jamais l'absence de ses parents ne lui avait autant pesé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se redressa dans son lit et après avoir vérifié que personne ne semblait monter à l'étage, il se leva et sortit une petite boîte d'un des tiroirs sous son lit. Dedans se trouvaient un mélange farfelu d'objets, tels des images de Chocogrenouilles, des feuilles séchées, des morceaux de tissu ou de photos. Il y avait aussi quelques papiers de bonbons soigneusement défroissés et rangés ensemble. Neville sortit le papier de sa poche et le déposa à leurs côtés.

"Neville ! C'est l'heure du dîner !" cria sa grand-mère au rez-de-chaussée.

"Oui, j'arrive Grand-Mère." Il referma la boîte après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son contenu, puis rangea la boîte dans son emplacement réservé. Il se releva, prit soin d'ôter la poussière sur son pantalon et se dirigea vers les escaliers, en se jurant de faire tout à l'avenir pour être digne de ses parents, pour être un vrai Gryffindor.

**FIN**


End file.
